


_Σ_ | 2047

by FirstLoveYourself



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Allegory, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, Delphinium grandiflorum, False Memories, Fantasy, Fighting for love, Friends as Family, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Multiverse, Murderers, Mystery, Nightmares, Plot Twists, Poison, Siberian Larkspur, Time Loop, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstLoveYourself/pseuds/FirstLoveYourself
Summary: He knew.Lim Changkyun knew this would happen at some point. He just didn't expect that it would happen so soon.But here they are, again, facing each other, as they did hundreds of times before.This is his last chance.He won't let them die.





	_Σ_ | 2047

**He knew.**

He knew that stopping running right now would sign his death warrant. Consequently, when his already weak lacerated legs started giving up on him, he couldn't help but let the few tears he was keeping at bay since so long finally roll down his cheeks; the biting cold of this winter night freezing them before they could reach the ground.

His vision becoming suddenly blurry, his race come to an end as he collapses on the snow-covered ground, desperately gasping for air while the pain in his chest kept increasing, lungs burning up.

Despite his body warnings, he still tried to get up on his feet, only to feel the world spinning all around him even faster than few seconds ago. A violent coughing fit suddenly caught him off guard, forcing the young boy kneel down once again in the white grass.

Horrified by the tricket of carmin liquid staining the white floor, he quietly whimpered from the pain before letting out a sob.

_This can't happen, not now, not like that ; not after all these sacrifices._

In the distance, he could still hear the shouts and gunshots, along with the fierce barks of the dozen of hunting dogs chasing him, just as their owners.

_I'd rather be dead than returning there._

Drying the corner of his lips with shaky hands, he reached for his necklace, before freezing in place when his blue-stained fingers only met void. Tears long forgotten, he started to frenetically search all around him, not carying about his dizziness anymore. His heart was beating so fast that all of a sudden he couldn't even hear anything else, while his eyes scanned the surroundings at a crazy speed.

Only ten seconds went by before he spotted the deep blue stain and sharp glass shards surrounding it. Here was his last hope, slowly disappearing, as the precious elixir was swallowed by the tree's root it has crash against when the dark-haired young man collapsed, few minutes earlier.

His vision became blurry once again, at the realisation of what would happen next, and with a sigh of despair he finally gave up as he lowered himself completely onto the ground, pressing his forehead to the henceforth blue root, closing his eyes.

_I'm sorry._

Numb, he didn't see nor hear the slight crunch of the snow by his side, but the hissing sound for sure did make his eyelids lift up once more. He turned his gaze to the left, where the sound seemed to come from, only to meet with a pair of golden reptile's eyes staring right back at him, glowing under the pale moonlight.

In any other circumstance, he would clearly have freak out.

But, instead of trying to move as far away from the animal as possible, he just stayed completely still, waiting for what would happen next ; anything that could possibly distract him from the barks getting closer to his position every second that was passing by sounding like a good thing to his desparate mind. Still, when the whistling transformed into a voice from beyond the grave, slowly humming in his ear, sending a cold shiver down his spine, he couldn't help but trying to get up ; without managing to.

_What's happening? Why can't I move?_

He started panicking once again, still staring at the golden eyes as they grew closer, revealing their owner who was before hidden by the shadow of the tree's roots.

The snake wasn't as huge as he expected him to be : still, he was so long that his undulating body seemed to never end. His scales were all black, as deep as the night sky above him would actually be without the silver moonlight rays piercing through the numerous branches of the deep forest. _  
_

Rays which suddenly started to fade as an especially dark cloud passed by, covering the full moon entirely, turning everything surrounding the young man to dark.

**"You won't be able to move until I'll decide it."**

His blood run cold as he heard these words, and he almost let out a scream as the silver rays finally came to light up his surroundings again.

The reptile had disappeared.

Still unable to move, he kept trying to do so, an unpleasant feeling setting up in his already tight chest.

"What does your heart desire the most ?"

He flinched violently once again (as much as someone actually paralyzed could) at the voice, that was this time sounding like velvet, gently whispering into his right ear.

He instantly turned his gaze to the origin of the sound, and his eyes widened as he noticed that the snake was here again, golden irises substituted by deep blue ones; two endless oceans where he was sure he could drown in no time. The black scales were gone, ivory-coloured ones now replacing them.

He could hear the barks, closer than they had ever been, but he couldn't care less, too focused on what was happening around him.

"Think wisely. What does your heart desire the most ?", the hypnotic voice asked him once again.

"Saving them." he answered without any hesitation ; without even thinking about the fact that he was talking to a _snake_ ; if he wasn't so desperate, he would clearly laught at himself and at the whole situation he was in.

"We were watching you, _viator_." The velvet voice was gone, and the hoarse one back again. The unpleasant feeling in his chest grew faster as he watched some of the snake's scales turning black again, and one of the blue iris disappearing only to be instantly replaced by a golden one.

"We are going to give you an ultimate chance." Now both voices were mixed up in one, just as the reptile appearence was.

At this point, the young man wasn't even hearing the shouts all around him, nor the rushed footsteps and growlings getting _closer and closer_ to his position.

Nothing else mattered than the two odd-eyed reptile.

"But don't forget that everything have a price."

Suddenly, the snake disappeared again, but this time turning into a tick grey smoke ; filling up the black-haired young man's lungs not even a second later ; the disagreeable feeling in his chest soon turning into an unbearable pain. Still paralyzed, he couldn't even scream, once more too busy gasping for air that, he _knew,_ wouldn't fill his lungs.

_It hurts._

When he thought that there was no way the pain could be worse than it already was, he felt his forehead still stick to the tree's root starting to burning up, followed soon by his entire body. He felt like he was burning from the inside.

But it's only when he opened his eyes again (he didn't even remembered closing them), that he understood.

Bright light surrounding him, way too bright to be a ray of moonlight, cracks, horrible scent, red flashes then followed by yellow ones... It wasn't just a feeling.

He was _literally_ burning up.

His vision parasitized by hundreds of sparkles, he started to lose consciousness in a slow agony. But, ringing in his ears, he could still hear the voice, the velvet one, humming a lullaby he known by heart since his childhood, making tears building up in his eyes instantly.

Pain, fear, despair ; all of them were gone now.

 

**"Everything has a price."**

 

 

_And then all went dark_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a really short chapter, but remember it's only the prologue, the following chapters will be written with at least two thousands words, so don't worry !  
> I hope you'll enjoy my work !
> 
> [You can follow me on twitter if you want (@F_L_Y_aus), you'll find everything about my work on this account, including the trailer I made for this story.] 
> 
> Thank you for spending some of your time reading my story, it really means a lot to me. 
> 
> See you soon !


End file.
